GGs never die
by ZiP
Summary: IM BACK! Chpater 7 is up and its the best ever, read it please im much better now then before!
1. New member new threat

He looks at his watch around his arm.  
  
-00,00, good, where are you Beat. Well while I'm waiting, why not check out this Shibuya terminal.  
  
He jumps down from the roof of building and lands in a torch slide on a circular rail. After a few seconds he backflips to a handrail and continues up the stairs.  
  
-Damn Tokyo got some nice combo lines. 20 meters up in the air grinding, SWEET!  
  
He jumps to the left to another handrail. When he lands he sees that the handrail supporter is gone, the handrail breaks and he falls down.  
  
-AAAHHHHHHH.  
  
Suddenly he hears someone grinding toward him, next thing he knows he's grabbed in the back and thrown to the right on a platform. He hits his head on the hard steel and faints.  
  
GGs never die  
  
  
  
By  
  
Arman Darkahi  
  
Chapter1: New member  
  
-Hey, dude you there? -Uhhh, who are you? -Your saviour, Beat told me to meet some dude at the terminal, so you tell me who YOU are. -Uhh, call me Zip.  
  
Zip is pretty short, he had black baggy pants with white lines at the bottom, a dark-grey shirt with black lines around the arms, he had black hair but he doesn't show his hair much he often have a black cap. His inlines are black on the upper part and dark-red below  
  
-Ok so you are the guy, damn if you are going to join GGs you have to skate better then that man. Remember life isn't easy here, we got pretty much all Tokyo in our paint, and many gangs want to take us down to the shit-hole we were from the beginning. And the Rokkaku police always want to fry our asses. By the way I'm Combo.  
  
Combo is black, pretty tall and muscular. He wears black t-shirt and pants. He has a big gold chain around his neck. And he always has his boom blaster on his shoulder  
  
-Beat wont be here for a while, I take you around the garage.  
  
Zip stands up and looks around, the room is small and has only one bed, the walls are full of lockers and spray cans. He looks at his watch, 5,43.  
  
[Damn almost 6 hours]  
  
He walks through the door, the sun is starting to rise, Zip stares at the garage. In the middle there are 6 BIG speakers, 2 sofas in front of the speakers, behind the sofas is a doghouse. There is also a stair that leads to a platform above the middle. On the platform there is a sofa and a DJ booth.  
  
-Well this may be your new home so I guess you have to find a place to chill when you aren't on the street, Combo said.  
  
-AHH Combo! Turn that shit of man, do you have to listen to your boom blaster 24/7?, a female voice said. It came from the sofa on the platform. A girl jumped down.  
  
-Hey who's this guy? -Beat told me to meet him; he may join us, Combo said -Cool, I'm Gum, Gum said.  
  
Gum is a blonde girl with off-white short skirt, and a green helmet  
  
-I'm Zip -What were you doing on Corns sofa?? Combo said  
  
Corn wears teal/red pants, yellow shirt with a jacket over it, and a tall teal colored hat. He is also Co-leader of the GGs  
  
-I was chilling with him but that idiot left me alone when I fell asleep. Anyway the clock is 6,30 time to wake up rest of the gang.  
  
Gum went up the stairs to the platform and pressed a button on the DJ table. A green lamp was lighted on the speakers and then the music started. When Zip and Combo went up the stairs Zip was surprised that no one had found this place, with all this music and it's so big. There was also a robot there that Zip hasn't seen.  
  
-His name is Roboy, Combo said. If you want to learn some new stuff talk to him he can also show the exits rooms and stuff.  
  
Combo stopped in front of him and slapped him in the face.  
  
-Ah dude stop doing that, Roboy said. And who's this n00b, he said and looked at Zip. -New guy, he may join us, Beat told me to meet him. That idiot can't do anything himself.  
  
15 minuets later all the gang was on the platform and eating breakfast.  
  
-Ok, this guy next to me is Zip he may join use we just need to wait for Beat and Corn, Combo said.  
  
Right then there was some noise from the exit to Shibuya terminal. The gang turned around and Gum jumped down to the lower level.  
  
-Who's there? She said -I would need some help you guys, a voice said -Hey it's Beat, the gang said.  
  
Beat is the co-leader of the GGs. Wears black pants, green shirt, teal glasses, and Graffiti Soul-esque headphones  
  
From the exit, Beat was slowly skating to the garage backwards. It looked he was dragging something. And he was, it was Corn, which was shot in the stomach.  
  
-Guys, we got trouble, Beat said. 


	2. who?

-What happened! Gum said -I explain later, Cube clean up the blood trails, hurry! I think someone is after us! Beat said  
  
Cube took some water and paper and skated away. Corn was wounded bad, the bullet had gone right through the stomach and made a big hole. He was losing blood and the bullet was still in his body. His face turned pale and his eyes closed.  
  
While the gang was trying to help Corn and check if someone had followed them Zip couldn't move, he just stood there. He didn't think this was possible in a "simple" gang war. Combo took his arm and said.  
  
Combo: Lets go.  
  
Zip: Where?  
  
Combo: -To meet the DJ of course  
  
Zip: DJ who? Remember I just got to Tokyo!  
  
Combo didn't say a word he just grabbed Zips arm harder and dragged him to the exit to Shibuya terminal. When they got there, Zip skated behind Combo; they went behind one of the busses that were going to Benton. Booth of them jumped up to the roof and grabbed one of the antennas, which were sticking out.  
  
Back in the garage, Corn had passed out because of all the blood that he lost. Beat went to the DJ booth on the platform and picked up a phone. He talked for about 2 minutes and then jumped down to the sofa that they had put Corn in. YoYo had put a compress on Corns wound but it was no use.  
  
At that moment a guy from Dogenzaka Hill came to the garage, that's the one Beat called. His name was Borzi, some Russian dude. He was a doctor but escaped from Russia because of some mafia thing. He told Garam to help him take Corn to his place, and off they went as fast as he came.  
  
After 30 minutes all the gang, besides Combo and Zip, was back in the garage. Beat started to explain.  
  
-As some of you may have noticed Corn and me went out to check out the parts that are far away, everything was fine until I came to 99th street. I was supposed to meet Corn there but I couldn't find him. Then I heard a gun from the dragon tower, I skated up there as fast I could. When I came up I saw Corn all bloody and some dude with a can in his hand he was going to spray when I jumped in front of him and tagged his face but I slipped and couldn't see his face. When I got up he was gone. First I thought it was Rapid 99 but when I was going down the stairs with corn I saw 2 dead R99 bodies so I just scratched that idea. I jumped up to the road but in the way I saw 6-7 guys blocking the way, they started to fire. I couldn't fight them with Corn on my shoulder. I threw my last can and shot it in the air with the gun I found from that guy on the tower. The smoke gave me a little time to escape to Pharaoh Park then I just skated until I got to the terminal and got to the garage.  
  
The gang got really sad when they heard this.  
  
-Whoever who did this; I swear I'm going to take him down and make him wish he was dead! Clutch said and got up  
  
Beat: Yeah you go and end up like Corn you idiot  
  
Clutch: What did you say? You messing with me?!  
  
Beat: Yeah I am what you going to do! Beat screamed  
  
Clutch jumped at Beat and hit him in the face, he fell backward but he backflipped and dashed and punched him in the gut. He was going to punch again when Jazz jumped in front of him. But it was to late the punch hit Jazz instead and she fell on her back bleeding.  
  
-Stop! She cried. She couldn't hold it back any more tears were flooding out from her eyes.  
  
Cube followed her to her room.  
  
-Hey, I'm sorry, Beat said and walked against Clutch.  
  
Clutch: Pff, it's my fault I should be the one saying sorry  
  
Garam: It's properly that Gouji guy again that idiot never leaves us alone  
  
Beat: No I don't think so, because I also saw some tags at the dragon tower and they didn't look like the ones his group spray. It was more like twisted "F"  
  
-"F" DID YOU SAY "F"??? Boogie screamed. -Are you sure!! Beat: Yeah, you know who it is??  
  
Boogie stood up and said:  
  
-Yes I do. 


	3. Sidestory: a world in pain

Back on the buss Combo had somehow fallen asleep. Zip had sat down behind a controller box on the roof, looking at the areas they passed. The buss drove into Benton, Zip looked around surprised because there was junk everywhere buildings that were blown up, lots of people sleeping on the streets or looking for food in garbage cans. The buss stopped, some people got out, while buss was stopped Zip saw a playground which was pretty much destroyed nobody was there but a little child that sat in corner crying. Zip jumped down and started to skate towards the playground, he looked over his shoulder to see if Combo was still asleep, he was. He skated faster, when he came to the playground he saw the driver come out and take a smoke.  
  
"Good" Zip thought.  
  
He started to walk slowly against the little child, he now saw that it was a girl with short black hair, she had dirty white clothes that were where old, she was very pale. He stopped in front of her. She looked up.  
  
"What you doing here kid" Zip said  
  
"Wh..wh..who are yo..you" she said  
  
"They call me Zip, where are your parents" Zip said  
  
". Dead" she said "Where do you sleep? On the streets?" Zip asked  
  
"Yes. WHAT DO YOU WANT GO AWAY" she screamed then she started to cry again  
  
"Hey chill girl, just want to help you. I bet you are hungry" Zip said  
  
The girl nodded. Zip took some money from his pocket and gave it to her; he also took some paper and drew a little map to the garage.  
  
"Here take the money and take a buss to Shibuya terminal then follow the map, tell the people there that I sent you, they also got food" Zip said and smiled.  
  
"Ok, thank you very much, by the way my name is Crystal" she said, and behind all those tears Zip could see a little smile.  
  
"You sure are a crystal, hey run to that buss, hurry" Zip said, Crystal jumped and hugged him before she started to ran to the buss.  
  
"HEY! Idiot hurry the buss is leaving" Combo said. Zip turned around and saw that the buss had left it was around 50 meters away. He started to skate as fast as he could but it was no use the buss was to fast. He then saw Combo throw a can against him "Catch" he said. Zip saw that it was one of the special cans, Boost can. It was painted in gold with a big burning "B" in the middle. He coughed it, Combo had told him how to use one of these, he threw it on the ground as hard as he could it gave a little "boom" and left some strange powder when Zips skate touched it, it threw him forward with fire coming from his skates. He was a half-meter from the buss when the turbo stopped, he jumped grabbed the back of the buss but his right foot slipped and he scratched his knee against the ground, but he grabbed with both hands and pulled him up to the roof. "You stupid idiot" Combo said  
  
"I just.." Zip said before Combo slapped him in the face  
  
"Just shut up, our goal is the end of Benton try to not do anything until then" Combo said.  
  
The buss continued, without knowing what's going to happen. 


	4. arrivel to benton

Chapter 4: Arrival in Benton.  
  
The buss arrived at end of Benton and stopped, Zip looked around and jumped down and then Combo. The sun was still up but it was really cloudy, there were no cars only the Tokyo busses going to Shibuya terminal.  
  
"Man haven't been here for a while," Combo said.  
  
"So this is Benton, pretty dull" Zip said.  
  
"It used to be Tokyo's number one cyber place before the noise tanks were destroyed" Combo said.  
  
"Ok, now that we are here in Benton, where shall we go now?" Zip said confused.  
  
"Ahh man don't tell me you don't know about Jet Set Radio Future" Combo said.  
  
"What?" Zip answered  
  
"You do have a radio right?"  
  
"Yup here in my pocket"  
  
Zip took out a mini radio from his pocket; it was crystal blue with 3 buttons and a frequency chooser. Combo took it and tuned in to JSRF. But Zip didn't hear anything. Combo tuned in with his Boom Box, no sound.  
  
"What the hell" He said.  
  
He looked at the frequency again and tuned in again, still nothing.  
  
"Shit something must have happened," he said.  
  
"I don't get it" Zip said.  
  
Then combo explained about Professor K and JSRF.  
  
"Oh I get it so you think something happened to him. And he lives here?" Zip said.  
  
"I don't know if he lives here but he sends out his tunes from here" Combo said.  
  
"We must hurry"  
  
He started to skate north, he skated in to an ally, Zip was surprised because it wasn't normal garbage it was computer parts and other electronic stuff. He looked up and saw Combo wall riding and then grinding a rail 10 meters up. Zip did the same but his knee still hurt from the buss when he scratched it, he couldn't grind, he fell. He was going to scream when someone came from behind and grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth, he was saved, or was he?  
  
Combo had continued without seeing that Zip wasn't there, he was on the top floor of a building, there was only one door. Combo stopped in front of it and stared surprised, the door was covered in graffiti and it wasn't any he had seen before it had a red background and a upside down "F".  
  
Combo opened the door and steppe in everything was a mess, CDs had been thrown on the ground and the DJ table was destroyed and everywhere was that upside-down "F". He was going to leave when he saw a little CD, which had been put away in a corner it, wasn't broken. "I have to show this to the gang" he thought.  
  
"Well well, thanks for doing our work kid" someone said behind him.  
  
Combo looked behind him and saw 3 people with dark-pink skates and dark red pants; they had a purple T-shirt with that "F". The one in the middle was a male and had a gun in his hand.  
  
"Oh shit" Combo said.  
  
Back to the garage everyone was surprised that Boogie knew who it was.  
  
"So you really know who it is?" Beat said.  
  
"Yes I do, I know the leader very well" Boogie said.  
  
"Well are you going to tell us?" Garam said.  
  
"It's my brother" Boogie said and stood up.  
  
"WHAT" the gang said.  
  
"Yup I thought he had left Tokyo, but it seems he's back with his own gang" Boogie said and tightened her skates.  
  
"Where you going?" Clutch said.  
  
"His headquarter is in Benton so I'm going there" Boogie said and took some cans.  
  
At that moment someone came from the Terminal exit. It was a little girl. She stopped and looked at all the people. Beat went forward and said:  
  
"Who are you? And who sent you"  
  
The girl took 2 steps back and said:  
  
"Umm I. I think his name was Zip"  
  
"Zip who the hell is that" Beat said and looked at the gang.  
  
"Isn't that the guy who was going to join us?" Jazz said while coming out from her room with Cube.  
  
"Yeah you are right, hey he and Combo are missing where are they?" Beat asked  
  
"I think they were going to north Benton" Crystal (the girl) said. "BENTON!" Beat said, "Everyone follows me" "I'm staying here with the girl" Jazz said and pushed Beat away. She took Crystals hand and went to the kitchen, rest of the gang skated to Benton. 


	5. Split gang

Chapter 5:  
  
Jazz opened the door to the kitchen and switched on the light. The room wasn't big because no one really eats here, everyone eats outside or if it was raining in their room. The refrigerator took half of the room; after all they were a big gang.  
  
"What do you want to eat" Jazz asked.  
  
"Don't know anything is fine" Crystal said and smiled. "Can I wash my hands?"  
  
"Sure" Jazz said and pointed to the bathroom.  
  
Jazz took out some milk, serials, bread, butter, and cheese etc. when Crystal came back she started to eat and Jazz sat down on the other side of the table.  
  
"So how old are you" Jazz asked.  
  
"Eight" Crystal said. "Can I have some more milk, please?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"You know something, you are cute" Crystal said and giggled.  
  
"Heh thank you little lady" Jazz said when she put the milk on the table.  
  
"You smell like Zip" Crystal said.  
  
"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean." She said surprised and looked at Crystal.  
  
But she didn't answer she just continued to eat and smiled.  
  
Back to DJ K studio, Combo tried to find a way to escape but the 3 F dudes blocked the only exit. Behind him was a window but he was 20 meters in the air no way he could make that fall. The guy with the gun took 2 steps closer.  
  
"Damnit I have to do something" Combo thought  
  
"Well just hand over the CD and this wont be painful," The guy said. "There is no way you can escape"  
  
"Oh yeah then I guess I take you all down with my black fists" Combo said.  
  
The guy waved his hand and the 2 people behind him came forward and raised 2 guns. Combo saw that they were 2 females.  
  
"Move and you are dead" the guy said.  
  
"Damnit No other choice then" Combo thought. He quickly threw 2 cans on the floor, which which exploded, and the smoke made it hard for the enemies to see. At the same time Combo jumped out of the window but someone shot a bullet, which hit combos boom box.  
  
It was a long way down but Combo was lucky below him was a big garbage truck below. It wasn't very good to land on keyboards, TVs, screens and stuff because that's what trash is here in Benton, so Combo didn't feel very good, so he just stayed where he is and let the truck drive away.  
  
And to Zip, when they had landed on the ground Zips knee couldn't hold two people so he fell and the one on him fell on him.  
  
"Stupid ass" A female voice said. Zip tried to looked up and saw 5 females around him They wear a black jacket and black gloves with pink kanji on them, Teal hot pants, pink fishnet stockings, and a big chain hanging from their neck collar. They also have teal hair put into two pigtails.  
  
"Cant you skate idiot" one said. She was shorter then the others.  
  
"Wha." Zip said but got slapped.  
  
"What the hell is this! Who are you guys" Zip said  
  
"We are the beautiful Rapid 99 idiot" the short one said and pushed him. "You are a GG so we are taking you as a hostage until you give back 99th street!"  
  
"I'm not a GG!!" Zip said.  
  
"What ever" They said and throwed him into a van.  
  
The van started to move. They had placed Zip at the back of the van and tied his hands and feet with some electric locks.  
  
"What is this let me go I don't have anything to do with this" Zip said.  
  
"Shut up" One of the R99 said and took out a whip. "One more word and I'll give you some of this understand?"  
  
Zip swallowed and said, "I guess".  
  
The girl whipped Zip in the face it left a big scare mark on the chin and started to bleed.  
  
"Don't talk I said" she said and laughed. Well I guess we can have some more fun and looked at the other 2 girls. They nodded, both of them opened a locker and took out 2 cameras and started recording.  
  
The girl whipped Zip in the arm it ripped up his shirt and the arm started to bleed. Then she whipped his hurt knee. Zip gave a scream but got shut off when she whipped him in the face. Zip lost his breath and felled down. The girl put away the whip and lifted Zip on to the bench. Zip couldn't talk it hurt. She sat on his lap and gave him a long kiss on the lips. "You shouldn't waste your blood" she said and smiled. She licked him and gave him another kiss. 


	6. Questions

Chapter 5: Questions   
  
The van stopped. One of the girls stopped the camera and opened the back door.   
  
"It's clear" she said.   
  
They had stopped in 99th street. The girl with the whip still sat on zips lap and was "playing" with him.   
  
"Hurry up" the other girl said and stopped her camera.   
  
"Ok ok, i just want to have some fun" the whip girl said and fixed her clothes.   
  
"Pff, are you choosing him instead of me?" the other one said.   
  
No one said anything more they lifted Zip up and pushed him forward, he could barly move. He couldnt understand what they said, everything was blurry, first he thought he was high but then he felt the pain in his knee and gave a little scream.   
  
"Damn he's to slow!!" one of the girls said and hit him in the neck so he fainted.   
  
-----   
  
The rest of the gang arrived to benton in a stolen buss, Beat was driving.   
  
"There turn right" Boogie said.   
  
Infront of them was a sky-scraper, it was painted in silver but it was mainly build of super-thick glass. It had a big fountain in front if it. Around the entrence there was grass, flowers and bushes, also a lot of red roses.   
  
"WOW" Yo-Yo screamed. "He must be super-rich"   
  
"He owns a big software company in America and Europe" Boogie said.   
  
"Whats he doing in Tokyo with his gang. Just look at this" Beat said.   
  
"Don't know" Boogie said and went in throught the door, the gang followed.   
  
They entered the elevator. There was a controld panal on the right side, with buttons for 80 floors, there was also a slot for a card. Boogie went forward and took up a little plastic card and put it in.   
On the display a little spraying can came forward and exploded and turned into that "F".   
  
"Nice movie if it wasn't for that "F" Clutch said. Boogie didn't answear.   
  
The buttons Turned around and now there was buttons for floor 81-99.   
Boogie pressed the "F" on the display and below the 99 button another button came out, it was blank.   
  
"Well i guess thats it" Yo-Yo said and pressed the button, but at the same time he got electrified and falled back.   
  
"Holy shit!! what happend" the gang said.   
  
"Nothing special" Boogie said and pressed the button.   
  
The display once again changed it looked like some sort of scanner, it was checking her finger print. And then the word "Boogie" came up and the elevator started to go up.   
  
Yo-Yo got up and the gang noticed that his spray cans had melted and the spray was pouring down.   
  
"OUCH HOT HOT" Yo-Yo screamed and took of his belt and backpack.   
  
The elevator passed floor 80.   
  
"You guys may want to look down" Boogie said.   
  
The gang looked down "wow" they all said.   
  
All those roses, bushes etc had been planted so when you passed floor 80 you could clearly see that they made the shape of the.... "F".   
  
The elevator stopped and the door opened in front of them was a office there was cigarr smoke coming from the chair at the far end of the level.   
  
"Well well well, its been a long time.... sister" a voice said and the chair turned aroud. 


	7. Two side battle

GGs never die chapter 7: Two side battle  
  
"Can't say the same to you dear brother." Boogie said and went forward. The man from the chair stood up, he was very tall and looked very strong. He had a black a costume with a big Cuban cigar in his mouth.  
  
"Is that how you greet your brother? Who are your friends?" He said while looking at the gang.  
  
"Gang meet my brother John, John meet the gang." Boogie said and took a few steps back.  
  
Beat went forward and at the same time he took out a spray can. He passed Boogie, "Don't do anything stupid" she whispered.  
  
"So you are the bastard who almost killed one of my friends, for that I kill you!" Beat said and took of his glasses.  
  
"I tell you this, anyone who sees my eyes will crumble" He said and laughed.  
  
"You are funny I like you would you like to join my company? Yes a company not a simple gang" John said and pressed a button. The elevator door shut and 2 big steel plates came down and blocked the door.  
  
"Hehehehehe, you are pissing me off" Beat said "I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed and dashed forward and jumped he was aiming for the face! But John dodged to the left and hit him right in his chest with his right fist!  
  
"Shit!" Garam said and grabbed him in the air, he felled back on his back.  
  
Beat turned around and puked blood. The gang crowded around him, Cube ripped a part of her shirt and cleaned him with it. Garam, Clutch and Soda went forward.  
  
"Bastard we rip you apart!" Clutch said. They all dashed forward with closed fists!  
  
"HAHAHAHA, BOOGIE AT WHAT CIRCUS DID YOU FIND THESE MORONS!"  
  
Garam punched him right in the stomach, he didn't even move instead he hit him with his right fist; Garam flew right into the wall! Clutch jumped but John turned around and Clutch got his left arm right in his face and fell down. But Soda was able to jump above him and spray him in his face and then he did a flip and John got Sodas right skate in the face. Soda bounced on the wall and attacked once again!  
  
---  
  
When Zip woke up he noticed he was in a dark room he was tied up on a chair. There was a door on one side of the room and a table in one corner. He was so tired and he was still bloody and his knee still hurt, he tried to look at his watch, it was a bloody but he could see that it was around 23:30. It has been 5 hours since he lost Combo.  
  
"Crap I'm dead" he said for himself. He could hear some noises, and it was coming closer.  
  
"GET HIM!" a female said "DON'T LET HIM OPEN THAT DOOR!"  
  
The door suddenly fell down and Zip could see Combo standing there. He threw 2 cans on the R99 members. And then he skated to Zip and ripped the ropes.  
  
"Hurry the smoke gives us a little time!" He said  
  
"I can't walk my knee hurts too much." Zip said stood up.  
  
Combo didn't say anything he picked him up and put him on his shoulder and dashed out on the hallway and used a boost can. Zip could see some of the faces of the members but he never thought of them anymore.  
  
They were in 99th street so the garage wasn't very far away so Combo used all the boost cans he had and soon the R99 was gone.  
  
"How did you find me?" Zip asked  
  
"Do you miss anything? Maybe your mini-disc? Anyway I found it on the ground and it had been set to record so you are damn lucky they said they were R99" Combo said.  
  
"Hehe, Thank you" Zip said and smiled.  
  
They arrived at the garage; Jazz and Crystal were sitting and watching some TV outside. Jazz stood up and went forward to them Crystal followed.  
  
"What happened?" Jazz asked while helping Combo putting Zip on a Bed in the guest room.  
  
"Long story I tell you later" Combo answered.  
  
Crystal went forward took Zips hand and whispered "Thank you". Jazz told her to go and get some water from the kitchen so she went out.  
  
"Hey Jazz check this out" Combo said and pointed at Zips hand. Jazz looked and took 2 steps back of the shock.  
  
The cuts and wounds on his hand were healed and there were only a few blood stains left. 


End file.
